Diesel particulate filters are commonly employed to reduce the particulate matter from the exhaust in many applications that employ diesel engines. These applications can include, but are not limited to, heavy industrial equipment, locomotive equipment, commercial transport vehicles, passenger vehicles, generators, farm equipment, mining equipment, and the like. In general, the purpose of the diesel particulate filters is to collect particles, such as soot and ash, and minimize the amount of such matter that is released into the environment. Commonly, the filters are comprised of a honeycomb-like structure, either made of materials such as stainless steel or ceramics, often with a catalytic coating.
Eventually, the build-up of soot and/or ash on the particulate filters reduces the effectiveness of the filter and the efficiency of the engine eventually preventing the engine from operating. To remedy such issue, a regeneration process is initiated. For instance, when the particulate matter is present in an amount that affects the effectiveness of the engine to a certain degree, the particulate filter is heated in order to try and remove the collected particles. Such particulate matter, such as soot, can be removed via combustion or oxidation.
However, even after initiating such regeneration processes, particulate matter may remain on the diesel particulate filters. In many instances, the particulate filters cannot be cleaned in an effective and efficient manner thereby requiring the diesel particulate filter to be replaced. However, constant replacement of the particulate filter can be quite costly.
As a result, there is a need for an improved method of cleaning a diesel particulate filter.